


three’s a crowd

by Bellelaide



Category: Men’s Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellelaide/pseuds/Bellelaide
Summary: Jan is certain that Eric’s cheating on Dele with Winksy, and he can’t keep the knowledge to himself





	three’s a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t write this, it wrote itself after the designated baby of football tumblr sent me a video of dele’s insta live this morning, where he called Harry cute twice in the space of 30 seconds and the pair of them were just generally sickeningly soft for each other xxxx

Jan just didn’t get it. 

He was an understanding man, truly he was. He tried to see everything from the point of view of others, and rarely judged people for who they were or what they believed in (unless they believed in something fascist, in which case he had no time for them). Everything could be understood if one just took the time to think, to consider things carefully, to be kind. Maybe that was why people came to him with their problems, seeking out his calm level headedness; maybe that was why he was so well loved by players and fans alike. 

But this... _situation_ , Jan didn’t understand. 

At first there had been Dele and Eric, and Jan got that, he did. It only took them a couple of months to go from being unsure of each other, repelling each other like magnets, to being joined at the hip, to being quite clearly head over heels. Observing them had been fun - the touches when they thought no one was looking, the lingering glances and bitten lips. 

They seemed to Jan like an inevitability. They were good for each other, balanced each other out, had the kind of chemistry that had Jan going home and kissing his wife desperately against the fridge, wondering if people had ever looked at them and been turned on, if their connection was just as tangible and heady. Of course it wasn’t, and he didn’t mind - not everything was supposed to be intensity and sex and obsession. Watching and enjoying other people’s was enough. 

One day Toby pulled Jan aside, brow furrowed, and hissed “I think Dele and Eric are fucking,” under his breath. Jan smirked and folded his arms, amused. “You just noticed?” He asked. “Are you blind?” 

Jan understood Dele and Eric because there was nothing not to get. He was happy for them, and he wanted them to be good, always - he wanted to wrap their connection in something soft and protective and nurture it, help them grow, help them get through the things life would throw at them and come out the other side together. That was why, when he first started noticing it, he was so deeply upset. 

The first time it registered in Jan’s mind that something wasn’t quite right happened on a bus. It was late, post game, and the bus was dark, bathed in purple strip light and the glare from several iphone screens. Jan was walking up the aisle, eyeing a seat next to Paulo, when he walked past a four person table and paused. Eric and Kieran were sat on one side, and Eric was staring ahead with such intensity it could only be Dele in front of him. Eric’s brow was raised, loose, his eyes dark and wide, his mouth set in a tight line. Jan frowned and turned his head, expecting to see Dele in tears, but it wasn’t Dele - it was _Harry Winks_ , the collar of his coat pulled up over his mouth, his eyes closed and his brow furrowed. 

Jan nearly tripped and fell up the aisle, stumbling over someone’s outstretched foot and causing everyone nearby to look up at him questioningly. Jan held up a hand in apology and sat down quickly next to Paulo, worrying at what he’d seen. Maybe it’d been nothing - more than likely it was just a concerned look between friends. Jan put the thought as far back in his mind as he could, reminding himself to mind his own business, and focussed instead on the game of Uno taking place at his own table. 

But after noticing that initial look, Jan couldn’t _stop_ noticing. Eric watched Harry all the time, Jan realised - at training, grinning over at Harry performing drills with his bottom lip between his teeth; at lunch, staring across the table and then blushing when Harry looked up, cheeks tinting in a way Jan had rarely seen with Eric Dier; in the shower, water dripping down Eric’s face as he glanced out the corner of his eye, probably believing he was being discreet; but above all when Harry was near Dele. Jan knew that Harry and Dele had been friends for years, since they were boys. As a rule the team were generally pretty soft with Harry - he was such a sweet guy, so lovely and kind, and as such people treat him that way. It was different with Dele, though, perhaps due to the length of time they’d known each other. Dele wasn’t scared to rib and poke at Harry, to run rings around him, to torment him. When they were together, Jan noticed, Eric watched them like a hawk, his ears pricking up, his hackles rising. Jan didn’t want to believe that Eric was trying to hide something, and that Harry and Dele being together posed a risk to that something. He didn’t want to believe it, but he kind of _did_. 

“Do you think Dier likes Winks?” Jan asked Toby casually one day, trying for non-affected. 

“Everyone likes Winks,” Toby answered, looking at Jan suspiciously. “Are you getting involved in something that doesn’t concern you?” 

“No,” Jan said quickly. “I just think he might like Winks more than everyone else does. That’s all.” 

Toby shrugged. “There’s nothing wrong with having crushes on other people. I mean, look at you. You’re married, and you look at Paulo like -“ 

“Shut up,” Jan hissed, looking around to make sure they were indeed alone. “Shut up. It’s not the same.” 

“Yes it is,” Toby said, getting up. “And you know it. Stop getting involved in other people’s business, Bert.” 

Jan watched as Toby walked away, his words resonating in Jan’s head. He was right, of course. There was nothing wrong with having a crush. And it was really none of Jan’s business. 

** 

Things continued the way they always had - Dele and Eric continued to be in love, moving like they were hands on a clock, always chasing each other, moving in the same orbit. Dele continued to wind Harry up - _Winksy, has anyone ever told you you’ve got worse hair than Simon Cowell?_ \- and Dier continued to look at Harry like he was made of sunshine. 

Jan was minding his own business, he really was, until the day he walked into the bathroom and found Harry and Eric springing apart awkwardly. 

“Alright, Jan?” Harry said, looking flustered. “Bye, Eric,” he mumbled, leaving the bathroom just as quickly as Jan had come in. 

Jan looked over at Eric menacingly, thinking - I know what you’re doing. You bastard. You horrible bastard. Eric closed himself into one of the cubicles and Jan seethed at the urinals, wondering if Eric had any idea how this was going to affect the team, affect Dele, affect everything. 

Jan was furious at him. 

The worst of it was that it was probably an affair with Harry Winks that would upset Dele the most. They had been friends for some time, but Jan wasn’t sure that Dele and Harry actually really _liked_ each other. 

It was after a game in November - Everton, maybe - and Harry was humming the melody of I Wanna Dance With Somebody repeatedly under his breath as he unlaced his boots. Dele rounded on him, nostrils flared, and shouted “Do you ever shut the fuck up?!” 

Harry blinked up at Dele in confusion, his eyebrows furrowed, and snapped “Fuck off, Del. Take out your temper on someone else, because I can’t be bothered with you.” 

“You can’t be bothered with me?” Dele asked, a mean smile coming over his face. “Oh yeah? That’s really funny, that, because -“ 

He was cut off by Eric wading in, expression furious, his arm wrapping around Dele’s neck like a hook and dragging him off and out. Jan looked back at Harry, clearly riled in a way he didn’t usually get, his thigh jumping up and down with angry energy. 

“You okay, Harry?” Sonny asked from across the room, concerned. 

“‘M fine,” Harry muttered. “Dele’s just a fucking prick sometimes.” 

Jan had to bite his tongue from saying something like “You’re the one who’s after his boyfriend.” 

It wasn’t his business. It was not his business. 

** 

He couldn’t stop seeing it. 

It was like they were doing it on purpose. Jan noticed them knocking knees under the table, he noticed Eric’s fingers trailing the skin at the base of Harry’s neck, he noticed - disturbingly - a series of bruises over Harry’s body one day. Blooming purple marks sucked into the inside of his biceps, dark blushes along his collar bones, one high on his neck, even two or three on his thighs. 

Jan clenched his teeth and tilted his head at Harry, eyebrows raised. “Someone hungry?” 

Harry turned a dark shade of red, all the way to the tips of his ears, and muttered “Leave it out, Jan.” 

Jan passed Eric and Dele on his way out, and he threw Eric a look before muttering “Classy.” 

** 

It was a couple of weeks later that Jan felt he couldn’t bite his tongue any longer. 

Harry and Eric were sat next to each other on the island in the middle of the changing room, feet swinging together, Harry’s socked toes pressing against Eric’s calves. They were laughing about something and Jan was watching on in disbelief, wondering how they had the nerve to be so brazen, when Dele came storming in. 

“Did you phone?” He said to Harry, voice just loud enough for Jan to hear. “You said you’d phone.” 

“Fuck,” Harry said, tilting his head. “Del, I completely forgot.” 

“Jesus - Harry!” Dele said, raising his voice. “Are you fucking joking?” 

“Calm down, Del,” Eric said, holding out a hand. 

“No I won’t! He’s on his phone constantly, how the fuck can he not remember to do the one thing I asked?!” 

“Stop being so rude,” Harry said firmly. “I forgot, and I’ll do it now.” 

“It’s too fucking late now. Nice one, Winksy, you fucking twat.” 

“Hey,” Eric barked, getting up off the counter. “Both of you need to stop. Now.” 

“He started it,” Harry said. “He’s the one who’s been in a bad mood all fucking day because he think the world revolves around him.” 

“Oh that’s rich,” Dele laughed coldly. “That is rich coming from baby Winks.” 

“Del, I mean it. Go for a walk,” Eric snapped, glaring at him. 

Dele looked like he wanted to argue but he didn’t, shaking his head and muttering as he walked off. Jan watched as Harry bit on his thumb nail for a couple of seconds and then jumped off, following in Dele’s direction, leaving Eric shaking his head exasperatedly after them. 

And maybe it was none of Jan’s business, but this was affecting Dele and Harry, clearly, and maybe it’d start to affect the entire team, and that felt like everyone’s business to Jan. He steeled himself and got up, walking over to Eric and folding his arms. 

“I know, Eric. Okay? I know. And I think this is _bad_. Look how uncomfortable it’s making them? This is going to spill over onto the pitch and then we’re all fucked. You need to _stop_.” 

Eric blinked at Jan. “Sorry, mate - I need to stop what?” 

“Cheating on them with each other. Pick one, don’t pick either, I don’t care - but this is wrong. What you’ve been -“ 

“Oh my god -“ 

“What you’ve been doing is not okay. You are out of line.” 

“Jan. I... I really...” 

“Don’t explain yourself,” Jan said. “I don’t think you are a bad guy, Eric. But this? It’s wrong. You know that. It’s not fair. Do they know? About each other? I’m guessing they both suspect.” 

“I... think I’m in shock.” 

“Just fix it, okay? For the good of the team. For Spurs. Sort it out.” 

Jan turned and walked away, feeling good. He felt that he’d done the right thing, and he knew Eric would thank him one day. He marched out of the changing room with his head high, his heart pumping. He wanted to find Toby and tell him - Toby hated cheaters as much as Jan did, and even though he claimed it was none of their business, he knew Toby would be pleased. 

On his way down the corridor he heard a bang from inside one of the cleaning cupboards and he paused, concerned. He listened and heard noises - shuffling, whispered voices. Curiosity getting the better of him, Jan pushed open the door and gasped. 

Dele had Harry pressed against the wall, one hand cupping his face gently, the other under his training shirt, stroking at his hip. Harry was leaning up on his tip toes, his hands either side of Dele’s neck, and they were kissing - weirdly slowly, Jan thought, slowly enough that he could make out the shape of Dele’s tongue as it pressed into Harry’s mouth. 

“What the fuck?!” Jan exclaimed, voice cracking on the last consonant. 

Dele and Harry sprung apart, mortified, neither of them seeming to be breathing. 

“What the fuck?!” Jan said again, beginning to walk backwards. “Oh my god. I’m -“ 

“Jan -“ 

“I’m sorry,” he babbled, bumping into the wall behind him. “Bye.” 

Jan ignored their voices, sprinting down the corridor. Maybe he had it wrong. Maybe it was Dele who was having the affair, maybe Eric was innocent, maybe he had made a rip roaring fool of himself. He rounded the corner and banged straight into Toby.

“Jan?” 

“Oh my god, Toby,” Jan panted. “Harry - and - Dele. In the cupboard. Kissing!” 

“Harry who?” 

“Winks!” 

“Jan,” Toby groaned. “I told you to leave that alone!” 

“I’m so fucking confused!” 

“I told you! Not to get involved!” 

“But I -“ 

“Jan?” 

Toby and Jan turned around. Eric was standing there, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly, scratching at the back of his head. “Can I have a word?” 

“Okay,” Jan said, looking apologetically at Toby. “I’ll catch up with you, Toby.” 

Jan followed Eric into a quiet physio room, wondering how the fuck he was going to tell Eric that he’d got it wrong - he wasn’t the adulterer at all. He was the victim. 

“Eric -“ 

“No, just - hold on. Jan, I’m not cheating on Dele.” 

“I know. He’s cheating on _you_.”

“No! Me, and him, and Harry, we’re - well, it’s early days, and we aren’t sure how it’s going to work going forward, but. We’re together. The three of us. At the same time.” 

Jan stared at him, confused. “You’re... What?” 

“I’m in a relationship with Harry and Dele. At the same time. And we’re all very happy.” 

Jan didn’t understand. He didn’t even understand how it was possible to be with two people at once - was that allowed? - let alone understand how those three were together. He never missed _anything_ , never missed a trick. Harry and Dele - it couldn’t be. Dele couldn’t even share. 

“Harry and Dele don’t get along,” he said, dumbfounded. 

Eric smiled. “I know. They drive me fucking crazy. But they’re different, when they’re just on their own. I don’t want to say too much -“ 

“It’s not possible.” 

“Jan, I can assure you,” Eric pressed. “They’re very much in love with each other. Maybe they were before either of them even knew me, it’s hard to say. They -“ 

“But isn’t it just - what if it’s just a way for them both to have you? What if they don’t really feel that way about each other?” 

“Mate,” Eric said, growing impatient. “I watched them have sex for over an hour last night. They didn’t even know I was there. It’s got nothing to do with me.” 

Jan blushed, furiously red, his eyes on his shoes. “Oh. I um. I must’ve got it wrong.” 

“It’s cool,” Eric said. “It must be confusing. Like I said, we’re still working it out.” 

“But... how does Dele share you?” 

Eric laughed again, his eyes softening. “He’s not six. He knows how to share. I dunno, it just works. He’s different with me and different with Harry. Those marks, the ones all over Harry’s body? That’s not me. It’s him. He’s weirdly possessive about him.” 

Jan was quiet, trying to process this information. “It doesn’t bother you?” 

“Honestly? No. Not even a little bit. I love it.” 

“I’m so sorry, Eric,” Jan said, mortified. He should’ve fucking listened to Toby. “I thought... I got it wrong.” 

“I’m sorry we had you worried,” Eric smiled. “You could’ve just asked, you know.” 

“I know. I’m so embarrassed, honestly.” 

“Don’t be,” Eric said, clapping him on the shoulder. “Don’t be at all.” 

** 

Now that he knew, Jan wondered how he’d ever not seen it. 

Dele was _obsessed_ with Harry. He didn’t settle unless he had both Harry and Eric near him, or at least somewhere he could see them. He made sure no one took the last pot of strawberries at lunch time, because they were Harry’s favourite, and he always kept a seat at the table for him. Harry was knocking knees with Eric under the table, sure, but he was also tying his pinky with Dele’s where they thought no one could see, leaning into his space, nudging at his shoulders. Dele watched Harry as fondly as Eric did, secret, furtive glances that he hid well. He still constantly aggravated Harry, and they bickered like cat and dog, and sometimes Jan thought there was no way they liked each other - but they always seemed to go right back to affection after, when they thought the coast was clear and no one was looking. Harry was always bruised, it was true, dark blue over his hips and across his clavicle, but now Jan saw how Harry fingered them absently, gaze unfocused, mouth tilting up at the sides. Jan noticed Dele calling Harry ‘cute’ multiple times a day - and Harry preened at it, soft and pleased, looking up at Dele with big, blown eyes. 

How he’d missed it, Jan didn’t know. He didn’t see how there was room for all three of them, how there was enough space to fill in all the love, but somehow they managed - somehow, it seemed to work. He didn’t get it, but maybe he didn’t have to. Maybe Toby was right, and it was none of his business. He’d gotten it wrong, but the three of them seemed to have gotten it right - and that, at the end of the day, was all that mattered.


End file.
